


It ain't what they call you, it's what you answer to

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, for most of it, mack's pov, not-so-graphic blow job, some fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the most common of names. Growing up surrounded by Mikes and Christophers, he was the only Alphonso in town. He had been named after his grandfather, and he could hear his mother's pride each time the name rolled off her tongue. Three syllables. A mouthful. </p>
<p>Because Mack didn't always go by "Mack" - a drabble exploring the various names he's gone by and the way it makes him feel when Fitz uses them at various points in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It ain't what they call you, it's what you answer to

It's not the most common of names. Growing up surrounded by Mikes and Christophers, he was the only Alphonso in town. He had been named after his grandfather, and he could hear his mother's pride each time the name rolled off her tongue. Three syllables. A mouthful. He still remembers the hunch of his mother's shoulders when he told her that he wanted to be called "Al." It wasn't personal, he told her, but it was an obvious lie. Every time she called his name he could feel the weight of a legacy he didn't want - the legacy of a man he had never met. 

_"You know," he starts off after clearing his throat, "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to call me that." Fitz almost drops the game controller in surprise. "I wouldn't mind at all if you called me Alphonso."_

_A gentle smile tugs at Fitz's mouth as he leans in for a sweet kiss._

_"Well, Alphonso, if we're going by formal names I suppose you could call me Leopold. Just... not in front of Simmons, eh?"_

_Leaning in for another kiss, Mack allows it to linger and deepen until they pull apart panting for breath._

_"Yeah, I think I can handle that."_

School was a little easier after the name change. The first thing he did each year was introduce himself to his teachers with a wide smile, a firm handshake, and the simple request that they call him Al. After a few years there was hardly anyone left that remembered the days when he went by Alphonso, but it didn't stop the teasing. He was too tall, too gangly, too blunt with his words for his own good. It wasn't until the first day that he had stepped into shop class that he found a place where he could be himself. Everything seemed simpler when he was allowed to take it apart before putting it back again. Every part fit in its place, the quiet hum of the overhead fan helping him to focus. No one bothered him so he was free to do his own thing. He had never been popular, but at least he had a place. 

_"It's so funny seeing you looking so young - oh, no... look at your hair!"_

_Mack scrambles to grab the yearbook from Fitz's grip, but the smaller man is too quick as he wraps his entire body around the damn thing. He may not be able to grab the book away, but he can do his best to tickle it out of Fitz's grasp._

_"NO - no, no noooooooooooooooooo. Fine, pleeeeeease... I'll stop! I'll stop, just cease with the- the tickles."_

_He stops the tickling, but he leaves his hands wrapped around Fitz's waist - it's both a threat and an easy excuse to keep touching the other man. His skin is warm and soft where his shirt has ridden up, and he can't help but stroke his thumbs along the pale skin. It's the other man's thoughtful hum that makes him look up, quirking an eyebrow in amusement._

_"I didn't realize that your friends called you Al... you must have been pretty- pretty close to them, eh?"_

_Mack's hands have begun running up and down Fitz's sides in comfort without his really thinking about what the action would mean to the other man. He doesn't stop the motion as he takes in the slightly sad, wistful look on Fitz's face._

_"Nah, Turbo. Can't say I was too close to anyone in there. Didn't have a friend like you back then, that's for sure."_

_They smile dumbly at each other until Bobbi walks in to grab Mack for drinks. They invite Fitz along, but he begs out and asks for a rain check. Mack can't help the disappointment as the other man excuses himself from the room - it feels like they're dancing around each other and what they could be... he can't help but tell Bobbi about it four separate times as he works himself towards a healthy buzz._

After an unfortunate accident during his junior year the last shop teacher had dramatically resigned. Ms. Carletto was hired shortly after, and she was everything that Al wished he could be - she was loud, charismatic, and hilarious. She also had it out for him immediately, that much was clear from the first day's roll call.  
  
"Mackenzie, you here?"  
  
"Present."  
  
Eyeing him critically over her clipboard she clicked her tongue before continuing, "Alright, take a seat kid. Your name's a mouthful so I'm gonna call you Mack." She continued on down the list before he could argue. She had agreed to call him Al just the day before... he couldn't help but feel like he was being punished for even asking. He learns to wear the name Mack like a shield. The nickname sticks long after his high school graduation.

_The first time Fitz says his name, he's surprised by the warmth that pools in his stomach. It's not just the attraction that he feels for the younger man, it's the way his lips form around his name. Mack can't stop the smile on his face as he turns around to help Fitz reach a box off one of the higher shelves. If Fitz notices his subtle flexing he doesn't say anything, but the slight flush on his cheeks suggests that it didn't go unappreciated._

It's his first boyfriend that calls him Alphie. It doesn't last long - the nickname or the relationship. 

_"Oh, no. Alphie?! That's horrid, Mack! Don't tell me you stood for that.. that- the indignity of it." Fitz's outrage over his ex's nickname is pretty adorable. Mack can't help but smirk at the other man as Hunter starts off onto yet another rant against Bobbi. It's not as annoying as usual when Fitz is smirking right back at him._

You go by a lot of names as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., but "Agent," is the most common. It's simple and to the point. No one forgets what to call you in the heat of the moment when you have the same name as the guy standing to your left. The first time his S.O. called him Agent Mackenzie he knew that this was something he could stick out for the long haul. He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., he was Agent Mackenzie, and he was here to stay. 

_"Oh, Agent Mackenzie, I'm so afraid that HYDRA will find us. Whatever will we- um.. what will we do?"_

_Fitz's face is bright red as he struggles to stay in character. Mack can't help but look him up and down, what with the general lack of clothing making it very obvious just how far the flush reaches down his chest._

_"Don't worry, Turbo. I'll keep you safe." Stalking across the bed on all fours, he hovers above his boyfriend so that their bodies are only separated by the suit Fitz insisted he wear. Their eyes catch and he can't look away. He can't believe how gorgeous Fitz is, and how lucky he is to have him here - underneath him - so vulnerable and trusting._

_Nimble, shaking fingers run from his shoulders down to his pecs, tracing up and down his abs - one hand moving further down to undo his pants before sliding in to stroke along his cock. He's been hard for what feels like hours, ever since he made his way over to Fitz's room in his best suit. The other man adjusts his grip, and it's perfect._

_"I don't know how I'll ever be able to make it up to you - I feel so safe now."_

_Fitz licks his lips before breaking eye contact and shifting lower down the bed, leaving Mack hovering over him as he moves further down. The shuffling stops just as quickly as it began and suddenly Mack can feel the other man's breath soft and warm against his erection._

_"I'm just ever so thankful, Agent Mackenzie."_

_That's the last thing Fitz says before he proves just how grateful he is - his mouth warm, and wet, and so, so tight around him. The feel of the other man's tongue running along his shaft is perfect, but what really has him on edge is Fitz calling him Agent. It makes the heat that's been pooling low in his belly intensify, and between the playful banter and Fitz's enthusiasm he knows that it's not going to take long. Tightening his grip on the sheets, he starts thrusting slowly, making sure to give Fitz an opportunity to breathe. When he gets too close to the edge he pulls out, the other man's hand picking up the pace as he murmurs encouragement. Mack comes to the sound of his name on Fitz's lips. It's the first time anyone's called him Alphonso that has left him feeling lighter - he doesn't feel the weight of his grandfather's legacy, only the warmth and affection of the man he loves.  It may be the afterglow talking, but Mack can't help but think that he wouldn't mind going by Alphonso... just as long as it's Fitz that's calling him._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried playing around with past vs present tense, and in case it's not clear - the past tense text goes in chronological order while the present scenes with Fitz jump all around their relationship. This is also my first time writing anything out of the Teen + rating, so this might be weird. That's all I got to say about that.


End file.
